The Holidays
by Tch0upi
Summary: Hinata sourit en se retournant vers Tenten, Lee et Kiba. Ce dernier roula des yeux en lâchant : "Mais il est vraiment con, Naruto, quand il est amoureux." - Naruto et compagnie sont en vacances au bord de la plage ! NaruSasu / OOC / Yaoi. Bonne lecture à tous !


**Auteure :** Tch0upi

**Titre : **The Holidays

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, à part deux qui sont de mon invention!

**Rating : **K.

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu uniquement

* * *

**Prologue**

C'est l'intensité des rayons sur mon visage qui me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvris un œil brumeux qui perça difficilement le jour mais un tout petit sourire se dessina quand même sur mes lèvres quand j'aperçus un ciel bleu éclatant et un soleil tout sauf timide à l'extérieur. Je regardai ensuite le lit improvisé sur lequel j'avais dormi : une grande couverture très large posée à même le sol avec plusieurs coussins et autres couvertures plus petites. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait froid cette nuit mais le plancher à lui seul n'était pas très confortable. Malgré ça, j'avais dormi comme un bébé.

Je m'étirai à la façon d'un félin, puis me levai finalement. J'attrapai mon sac posé contre le mur et j'enjambai avec un petit sourire coquin les paires de bras et de jambes à mes côtés qui appartenaient à nulle autre qu'à mes colocataires. Avec un ricanement amusé, je partis vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Arrivée à destination, j'ouvris mon sac et en ressortis ma brosse. Je me mis devant le miroir et commençai à dresser ma tignasse qui avait complètement échappée à mon contrôle durant la nuit. Je remarquai aussi avec une certaine satisfaction qu'avoir passé cinq jours à la plage avait perfectionné mon bronzage. Je trouvais que mon teint était pâle dernièrement – ça avait été une bonne chose finalement, de sacrifier les parties de volleyball avec Ino pour rester allongée sur le sable.

Un nouveau sourire apparut alors que je changeai de côté sur ma tête. Le côté droit parfaitement lisse, je m'attaquai au côté gauche, toujours plongée dans mes pensées. J'étais un peu triste, il fallait l'avouer, que nos vacances à la plage soient déjà terminées. J'y serais restée encore des semaines !

- Sakura ? chuchote alors une voix.

Souriante, je me retournai vers le couloir. Brosse à la main, j'aperçus Kiba qui marchait vers moi. Les cheveux en bataille, les traces de son oreiller imprimées sur son visage, son torse nu et son simple pantalon qui lui servait de pyjama le rendaient absolument mignon. C'était aussi sans parler de ses petits yeux à moitié fermés et sa démarche de zombie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- T'abuse Sakura, comment tu peux être si matinale…

- Ooh désolée ! ricanai-je.

Il s'avança et me dit qu'il devait utiliser la salle de bain. Je souris, pris mon sac et sortis.

- Après, l'interpellai-je, peux-tu commencer à réveiller tout le monde ? On doit malheureusement déjà partir…

Il acquiesça, encore endormi, et ferma la porte. Je ne pus être sûre qu'il ait vraiment compris ma requête. Néanmoins, je repris le chemin vers ma chambre. Réalisant que la plage, le soleil, les baignades, les chansons autour d'un bon feu, le soir, ainsi que la détente, l'odeur de crème solaire et les parties de volley sur le sable, étaient fini, je poussai un soupir. Tsunade-sama avait bien fait de nous envoyer en vacances, ça nous avait bien rapprochés, et nous nous étions reposés au maximum. Il était cependant dur de dire que j'étais prête à rentrer à la maison continuer mon travail de ninja, mais d'un côté, oui, j'étais en pleine forme. En forme pour rentrer et me remettre au travail, ou en forme pour cinq jours supplémentaires de fêtes au bord de l'eau ? Encore une fois, très dure de dire !

Je retournai à ma chambre et en entrant, je posai mon sac contre le mur et m'appuyai sur le chambranle. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les deux garçons allongés l'un contre l'autre et en les regardant quelques minutes, je sentis un sourire tendre apparaître sur mes lèvres.

Naruto avait le torse collé contre le dos de Sasuke, et dormait le visage enfoui dans son cou, les bras autour de lui. Sasuke, quant à lui, tenait l'une des mains du blond contre lui comme si c'était son ours en peluche. Ils avaient l'air bien, ensembles. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle expression de sérénité et de bonheur sur leurs visages.

C'était quand même étonnant. Qui se serait attendu à ce que ces deux là puissent être aussi fous l'un de l'autre ? Moi, j'avais eu ma petite intuition. On ne pouvait pas tromper une fille dans ce domaine. Je l'avais su dès la première petite lueur dans leurs yeux. Mais ces deux bakas étaient tellement aveugles et immatures que j'avais dû user de _mes_ grands moyens.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. En me tournant, je vis une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun-roux bouclés. Elle lança un regard à nos deux tourtereaux et elle me sourit, tournant ses yeux bleus vers moi.

- On a réussi, Sakura ! me dit-elle.

- Ouep ! m'esclaffai-je.

Nos paumes claquèrent et nous rigolâmes de bon cœur.

**Fin Prologue.**

* * *

**Sasuke.**

CINQ JOURS PLUS TÔT

Pitié, faites que le matin ne soit pas déjà là…

Mon souhait ne fût pas exhaussé. C'est, d'ailleurs, violemment que la lumière vint à moi. Quelqu'un venait de brusquement tirer les rideaux… Mais qui c'est le cinglé ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, violés soudainement par cette luminosité intense. Quelle heure était-il ? Ne pouvait-on pas dormir en paix ici…

- Oooooh ! crié-je d'une voix qui se voulait forte mais qui était en réalité très brumeuse et faible, en détaillant une silhouette devant la fenêtre. Du calme…

Mes paupières se refermèrent, affaiblis par la clarté monstre, et j'étendis les bras vers le haut comme pour m'étirer. J'avais bien l'intention de me rendormir malgré ce lit improvisé (par terre sur quelques couvertures), me fichant passablement de quiconque en ayant après mes pauvres nerfs. Il – car j'avais une idée bien approfondie sur l'identité de cette personne – pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Mais au même instant, une paire de genoux s'abattit près de moi, m'empêchant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

- Comment peux-tu encore dormir, Sasuke ! cria la voix de mon adorable coéquipier. Tu as oublié où on est ou quoi ?

Ah non, pas lui…

- Putain, la plage Sasuke ! La PLAGE !

- Oui et mon poing dans ta figure si tu ne dégage pas ! grognai-je.

- Allez, lève-toi ! s'esclaffa-t-il, (non mais ça le faisait rire ?). C'est bizarre non ? Normalement, c'est moi qui dors trop longtemps, le matin, et toi qui me tire par les pieds !

Il n'y avait que lui pour rigoler après une menace.

L'ignorant, je me tournai sur le côté et me blottis dans mes pauvres couvertures, lui tournant le dos. Je refermai les yeux en essayant de m'imaginer dans un monde de rêve doux où Naruto Uzumaki et sa voix stridente n'existaient pas.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, puisqu'il se pencha vers moi, après avoir marmonné quelque chose que je ne pigeai pas, et ce ne fut que quand je sentis la gravité m'échapper que je compris qu'il avait glissé ses mains sous moi et qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Me soulevant aussi facilement que comme si j'étais une petite plume, il se releva, emportant les couvertures qui étaient encore accrochées à moi.

Vraiment, _vraiment_ énervé (et embarrassé de ses mains sous mes cuisses), je tournai la tête et croisai ses yeux bleus rieurs, les miens devenus assassins. Je voulus dire quelque chose, le menacer, le frapper, me débattre pour retomber sur mes pieds, ce que j'aurais _normalement_ dû faire, ce que je _faisais_ toujours, mais je fus un peu… à la limite beaucoup, estomaqué. Je n'avais jamais réellement remarqué ni pensé à ça, mais à l'instant je ne pouvais que le faire : Naruto avait une telle force ! Me soulever si facilement alors que j'étais aussi grand que lui. Pourtant, ses bras musclés me tenaient serrés et fermement, et je ne sentais pas qu'il s'épuisait.

Je rougis malgré moi quand il vint me poser au centre de la pièce, hors de mon lit, debout (eh ben en voilà une façon de tirer quelqu'un du lit !). J'étais extrêmement gêné. Je n'étais habillé que d'un petit short blanc très court et d'un tee-shirt bleu sans manches. Ça m'énervait parce qu'on m'avait dit que j'aurais MA chambre et non que je dormirais avec ces deux cinglés de coéquipiers. Si j'avais su, je me serais emmené des pyjamas à manches LONGUES, même s'il faisait très chaud.

Bref, je le regardai prendre les couvertures qui s'étaient emmêlées à mes jambes et venir les reposer au sol près de mon oreiller. Le tout, avec cette espèce de sourire contaminé par sa bonne humeur idiote à laquelle je n'avais absolument pas envie d'être atteint. Et pendant cette manœuvre, mes yeux ne s'étaient posés ailleurs que sur son corps d'athlète surdéveloppé. Eeeh oui, malgré mon agacement, ce mec pouvait me distraire rien qu'en se déhanchant devant moi…

Vous devez vous demander quand est-ce que Naruto a autant changé – et surtout ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je me calme instantanément en le regardant bouger ses magnifiques muscles sous sa peau bronzée. Moi aussi je me le demandais parfois, non sans une once de jalousie contrôlée pour cet idiot. Tout le monde se rappelait d'un Naruto fluet et frêle, là il était bâti comme un ours. Des biceps complètement enviables pour ceux comme moi qui restaient éternellement minces. Des jambes longues tout aussi musclées et un torse imposant et très sexy sur lequel je dormirais volontiers…

Hum… ça c'était hors sujet… Désolé.

Bref, où j'en étais, déjà ? Ah oui, à la description du nouveau Naruto. À ses yeux bleus toujours heureux qui pouvaient me réchauffer en un seul coup d'œil, à sa peau bronzée qui n'avait assurément aucun besoin de passer cinq jours sur une putain de plage, et sa gentillesse non feinte pour quiconque…

Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il avait commencé à changer. À la puberté, quoi. À peu près en même temps que des sentiments pour lui s'étaient matérialisés en moi. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Des _sentiments_ pour lui. Pour mon plus grand malheur, d'ailleurs ! Ça faisait environ 3 ans. Depuis qu'il m'avait botté les fesses dans cette Vallée de la fin pour m'empêcher de partir retrouver l'autre serpent. J'avais été frappé au visage à la manière de la foudre, par cette détermination qu'il avait de me garder au village. C'était ce qui m'avait fait me rendre et abandonner la désertion que j'avais en tête. Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait énormément à moi… Ce n'était pas la seule raison, ça n'avait été que l'élément déclencheur. N'importe qui d'autre aurait tenté de me faire entendre raison, je me serais défilé et je serais parti quand même. L'amour, ça rend faible. Mais c'était Naruto… et bizarrement, l'aimer _lui_ et pas quelqu'un d'autre, ça me rendait fort plutôt que faible.

Naruto se redressa. Il me regarda ensuite et un sourire taquin vint prendre possession de ses lèvres pleines et roses.

- Perdu dans tes pensées ? demanda-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner, tu pense à moi.

Sursautant, je me repris (oui MERDE je pense à toi !), et lui balançai une réponse tout à fait digne de moi, et tout à fait à l'ouest de la vérité :

- Non, je me demandais où je pourrais cacher ton corps si je décidais vraiment de t'assassiner un de ces jours.

Ses yeux devinrent ronds, surpris, et le temps que je me demande si j'y avais été un peu trop fort (bah quoi, quand on me cherche…), son sourire innocent réapparut et il éclata de rire. Il… Il… Il… éclata de rire !

Je poussai un profond soupir et me retournai pour quitter la pièce, attrapant au passage mon sac. Mais en me tournant, je fonçai droit sur Sakura qui entra dans la pièce, suivie d'Ino, de Tenten et finalement d'une autre fille que je ne connaissais pas. Sous la surprise, je laissai tomber mon sac.

L'inconnue avait les cheveux brun-roux remontés en un chignon semblable à celui d'Ino, quelques bouclettes retombant devant son visage et sur sa nuque, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux bleus amateurs (amateurs parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi magnifiques que ceux de Naruto). Sakura et Tenten, quant à elles, avaient deux tresses identiques tombant sur chacune de leurs épaules. Et elles pensent qu'on ne remarque pas qu'elles se coiffent ensembles ?

Sakura s'arrêta aussi brusquement que moi pour éviter qu'on se fonçât dessus. Elle sourit en me voyant, et moi je remarquai que les quatre filles étaient vêtues d'un maillot de bain. Enfin… de bikinis, qui laissaient entrevoir beaucoup, beaucoup de peau.

- Tiens, vous êtes réveillés ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ouep, bien sûr ! sourit Naruto. Je suis impatient d'aller me baigner !

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce tu fous en pyjama ? demanda Tenten.

C'est vrai, et je ne l'avais pas remarqué, entre mes pensées meurtrières et fleurs bleus (je suis un peu bipolaire, faut m'excuser…), mais Naruto portait un des pyjamas que j'aurais dû m'apporter comme le pudique que j'étais. Il portait un long pantalon de sport orange ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc très large, les manches lui arrivant aux coudes.

Je détournai vite le regard, craignant que quelqu'un ne remarquât mes yeux fiévreux, et je tombai dans celui de Sakura par hasard en me retournant. Il y avait une espèce de lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux émeraude et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant son petit sourire. Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça, celle-là ? De nouveau, je détournai les yeux, l'impression d'avoir été pris sur le fait… quel fait, je n'en sais trop rien, mais je me sentais observé et jugé.

- J'ai qu'à me changer et je suis prêt à sauter dans l'eau, t'inquiète pas Ten.

- Oooh, moi aussi j'ai vraiment trop hâte ! s'excita Ino en tapant des mains. Le sable est chaud, et blanc, et l'eau est d'un tel bleu !

- Moi j'en peux plus, j'y vais ! s'écria Tenten. Je vais rejoindre les garçons, vous venez avec moi ?

- Oui, moi je viens, acquiesça la blonde. Saku, Izu ?

- Ne m'attendez pas, je vais présenter Izumi à Naruto et Sasuke.

Ino hocha de la tête et partit en compagnie de Tenten, excitées comme des gamines à seulement aller se baigner.

Je présumais qu'« Izumi », c'était cette petite rouquine. Je la reluquai brièvement avant de regarder ailleurs, éperdument indifférent.

Sakura prit la parole sans attendre.

- Les gars, je vous présente Izumi, une amie d'enfance. C'est la fille du voisin. Je la connais depuis que j'suis toute petite, quand je venais ici une fois tous les quatre ans ! Vous vous rappelez ? J'vous avais parlé d'elle !

Précision : le chalet où Tsunade-sama nous avait envoyés passer nos vacances appartenait aux parents de Sakura. Ceux-ci avaient généreusement permis à notre bande d'y passer quelques jours. Sakura nous avait d'ailleurs longuement parlé de cet endroit, à quel point c'était un havre de paix, que la plage était paradisiaque. Je ne me rappelais que vaguement une quelconque évocation de cette voisine, par contre… Peut-être parce que je n'en avais rien à cirer.

Cependant, à l'instant, il se passa quelque chose qui me retourna littéralement le cœur. En marmonnant un « salut », je croisai le regard de Naruto. Un regard… bizarre. Il avait aussi un sourire timide et des joues roses. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Izumi vint me serrer la main avec un sourire idiot puis se dirigea vers Naruto. Elle lui prit la main tendrement et la serra avec plus de conviction qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi.

Naruto avait l'air hypnotisé.

- Enchantée, Naruto-kun, dit-elle d'une voix chantante suivie d'un petit rire complètement débile.

« Enchanté, Naruto-kun », non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, sérieusement ?

Naruto clignait des paupières.

- Enchanté, euh… I-Izumi-chan !

Un nouveau rire tendre s'échappa de sa bouche parfaitement rose et brillante de maquillage. Naruto la fixait comme s'il fixait un gros bol de ramen. J'en avais des hauts-le-cœurs, soudainement.

- Tu viens te baigner avec nous ? demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse.

- O-Oui, je viens, bien sûr ! balbutia-t-il.

Elle rit. Je jure devant Dieu que je la cogne la prochaine fois qu'elle sort ce ricanement démoniaque.

Mon expression s'était durcie et glacée. J'essayais de me tenir mais cette jalousie me tordait l'estomac. J'avais bien compris que Naruto venait, sous mes yeux, de tomber directement sous le charme de cette salo… fille. Et ça me faisait… mal.

- Le temps que tu enfile ton maillot, je vais te garder une place sur la plage, ça te va ? Il y a tellement de monde, ce serait dommage que tu soies éloigné du reste de la bande.

Quelle bande ? Elle se croyait déjà membre de la famille, celle-là ! Naruto souriait comme un crétin absolu et je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui mettre une gifle derrière la tête. Ou de pleurer.

- O.K. ! Cool ! Tu es vraiment gentille, Izumi-san. (« san » maintenant ?) Laisse-moi me changer avant puis j'arrive. E-Et n'oublie pas de garder une place pour Sas'ke aussi !

Elle me regarde comme si c'était écrit sur son visage « Sas'ke qui ça ? ». Eh oui, j'existe aussi, c'est gentil de le faire remarquer Naruto, merci beaucoup !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait, ce que j'avais…

Je croisai les bras et tentai de respirer adéquatement. C'était ridicule, j'avais une réaction d'adolescente…

- D'accord, oui bien sûr, pour lui aussi, termina Izumi en me souriant.

Mais son sourire me sembla faux ou alors forcé. Les deux filles quittèrent ensuite la chambre en fermant la porte. Naruto me regarda et resta immobile un moment, les yeux grands ouverts, les joues roses et un sourire bêta sur le visage.

Puis, il lâcha le tout :

- Wouaaaaaaaaa ! Tu as vu ça, Sasuke ? Cette fille est vraiment trop mignonne. Et gentille, oh, je crois qu'elle me plaît bien ! Tu me passe mon sac s'il te plaît, je vais vite la rejoindre. On ne fait pas attendre une si jolie créature.

Malgré ma colère, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, je me penchai et lui passai son sac. Il le prit de mes mains, frôlant mes doigts ce qui me fit frissonner – lui n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, et fouilla dedans à la recherche de son maillot. Un short large de couleur orange.

Il retira alors son tee-shirt et mes yeux furent instantanément attrapés par son torse marmoréen de couleur miel, terriblement attirant et parfaitement dessiné. Chaque ligne de ses abdos, la force de ses pectoraux, la couleur de sa peau… Un Dieu vivant, voilà ce qu'il était…

- Hey, Sasuke ? Ça va ?

Relevant vivement le menton, luttant contre mes rougeurs d'avoir été pris à l'admirer, je plongeai dans deux océans inquiets.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, idiot ? grognai-je, fidèle à moi-même.

- Parce que t'as une tête d'enterrement. On est à la plage, pour cinq jours de détente et d'amusement. Ça ne te rend pas heureux ?

- C'est pas ma définition du bonheur, lâchai-je.

- Tu pourrais essayer de sourire au moins, ça te décoincerait le visage un peu. Peut-être que toi aussi tu pourrais faire la rencontre d'une fille chouette…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Arrête de bouder, ça tu le veux ? Tu vas t'amuser, je vais m'en charger personnellement. Te faire rire va être mon seul objectif, t'inquiète pas.

Et moi éloigner cette pimbêche de toi !

- Euh… Sasuke ? Tu peux te tourner une minute ?

Je compris, avec ses deux mains sur sa taille, prêt à descendre son pantalon, qu'il allait enfiler son maillot.

Comme si je ne rougissais pas déjà assez depuis que j'étais réveillé, je piquai un fard en l'imaginant tout nu, et plutôt que simplement me tourner, je fonçai sur la porte et sortis, en emportant mon sac.

* * *

Des rires et des rires résonnaient tout autour de moi. Naruto et ses longs bras qui n'avaient de cesse de s'enrouler autour de cette rousse. Il lui montrait comment bien frapper le ballon de volley. Cette idiote ne savait même pas jouer, tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était de rire de cette voix aigue que je détestais déjà, puis de trébucher pour que Naruto puisse si bien la rattraper.

Combien de fois avais-je détourné le regard… Bien sûr, je ne jouais pas. J'avais abandonné bien vite, je restais à l'écart, aussi sur le sable. La première dizaine de minutes, depuis que nous étions à la plage, je l'avais écoulée à couvrir ma peau sensible de crème solaire.

Ensuite, j'avais rejoins Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino et « Izumi » à une partie de volleyball. Cinq contre cinq. Mais j'étais malheureusement dans la même équipe que Naruto et Izumi et mon envie de la voir le séduire à chaque service… n'existait pas. Alors, j'avais décidé de revenir à ma place, sur ma serviette de plage bleue avec un éventail rouge et blanc, près de Shikamaru qui somnolait sur la sienne. Lunette de soleil sur le nez, il était calme et ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de son propre bonheur, celui de ne pas être dérangé. Très ingénieux ; j'avais piqué l'idée. Tout autour, il y avait Hinata et Saï, tout deux silencieux et plongés dans un silence apaisant. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi je préférais leur compagnie.

Chôji était revenu après la deuxième dizaine de minute. Il avait quitté la plage pour se rendre en ville où il nous avait acheté des collations, quelques sacs de croustilles, des caisses de jus, d'alcool et d'eau, des petits gâteaux, fruits et légumes pour les filles qui voulaient garder leur poids même pendant les vacances (à part Tenten qui s'en fichait un peu), et des sucettes glacées. Après quoi il avait emporté au chalet les aliments qui devaient rester réfrigéré, puis il était revenu, avec 12 bouteilles de différentes boissons.

Il vint d'abord vers moi.

- Tiens Sasuke, toi le premier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Vodka, bière, jus de raisin, eau ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, plissant les yeux dû au soleil – j'avais oublié mes lunettes.

- Euh… de l'eau, dis-je en tendant la main.

- Voila !

Je marmonnai un petit merci et à mes côtés, Saï, qui gribouillait sur son carnet de dessin, se leva pour s'approcher de Chôji.

- Vodka pour moi.

Je poussai un petit rire, levant les yeux.

- Tu bois, toi ? m'étonnai-je.

- À l'occasion, répondit le coincé en chef.

- Eh ben dis donc…

- Je prendrai un jus, moi, dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

Chôji sourit et tendit la commande, puis se retourna vers moi. Il prit une bouteille d'eau très fraîche et la posa sur le ventre dénudé de l'endormi.

- Hé oh ! Shikamaru ! lança-t-il. Tu vas te réveiller, oui ?

Je souris à cette scène, lorsque Shikamaru sursauta et se redressa.

- Tu veux mourir Chôji… marmonna-t-il. Prends ça cool… c'est bon, je faisais juste un petit somme.

- Sous 30°C à l'ombre ? En plus, c'est les vacances, tu pourrais au moins rester réveiller et passer le temps avec nous tous. Hein, j'ai pas raison Sasuke ? (J'hochai de la tête furtivement.) Allez, bois !

Posant d'autorité la bouteille dans les mains de Nara, Chôji prit ses breuvages et repartit voir le reste de la troupe. Je les vis s'arrêter de jouer, le ballon rebondit sur la tête de Lee, Tenten rigola à cette vue, puis chacun choisit sa boisson. Tout le monde se servit. Naruto prit un verre de vodka et Izumi l'imita. Devant mes yeux, ils trinquèrent et rigolèrent en cognant leur bouteille. À voir leurs sourires dirigés l'un vers l'autre, mon cœur fit un bond désagréable, se serrant douloureusement.

Les joueurs se dirigèrent ensuite vers nous et se laissèrent tomber, épuisés, acceptant avec joie une petite pause.

Izumi s'installa près de son amie Sakura, et Naruto vint s'étaler dans le sable tout juste derrière moi. Sa bouteille trouva sa place dans le sable et ses mains trouvèrent ma taille. Je sursautai au toucher.

- Bon, on rigole un peu, Sasuke ?

Des yeux tendres se tournèrent vers nous. Hinata leva le nez de son livre, Ino sourit. Naruto avait commencé à me chatouiller, sa promesse de me faire rire tenant toujours. C'était une façon déloyale, et tricheuse ! Ses grandes mains s'agitèrent sur mes côtes et je me débattis, cependant il était plus fort et ses bras m'entourèrent rapidement, ses doigts venant se promener jusque sur mon ventre. À ma grande horreur, je m'entendis rire, haletant des « lâche-moi dobe ! », mais Naruto riait sadiquement et ne voulait pas me laisser.

- J'ai promis que j'te ferais rigoler ! lança-t-il en me bousculant sous lui.

- Sale traitre ! Ce n'est pas une façon … c'est de la triche !

J'entendais les autres rirent également, si peu habitués à m'entendre m'esclaffer ainsi. Naruto était le maître en effet. À voir sa frimousse au-dessus de moi, son petit sourire de gamin, ses cheveux en bataille, ça ne pouvait que me faire céder. Il était si beau. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, de toute façon, puisque son poids sur le mien m'écrasait tout simplement au sol. À califourchon sur moi, il prenait bien son pied à me faire rire jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Lorsqu'il vit cependant que je perdais effectivement mon souffle, il s'arrêta, riant aux éclats, et se redressa.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! s'écria-t-il.

Je ne dis rien en me redressant, ignorant tous les autres qui nous observaient surpris. Insouciant pour sa part, parti dans son délire, il ne vit pas le petit rictus sur mon visage.

- Très bien, lançai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds. Tu veux te battre, alors viens !

Il sourit en me regardant, puis Kiba s'écria :

- Ouais, allez, battez-vous !

- On veut voir ça ! ajouta Lee.

- Ça s'annonce intéressant, renchérit Tenten en se frottant les mains.

La petite bande, sirotant leur boisson, avait l'air enjoué à cette idée. Naruto accepta évidemment le duel, se levant de toute sa hauteur et j'en vins à regretter de l'avoir provoqué. Faible sur mes jambes, après qu'il m'ait touché de partout et après avoir autant ri, je n'avais aucune chance contre sa carrure. Mais bien au fond de moi, j'étais heureux et je n'arrivais pas à regretter, parce que ce temps précieux, il le passerait avec moi, et pas avec _cette fille_.

Naruto, encouragé par nos amis qui criaient « Une bagarre ! Une bagarre ! », se précipita sur moi et se pencha pour me rentrer dans l'estomac. Je voulus sauter mais sa vitesse me surprit et mes bras passèrent autour de sa tête alors qu'il me soulevait. Je ne vis rien.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! m'écriai-je en tapant sur ses épaules de béton. Laisse-moi !

Il ne m'écouta pas et commença à marcher. Je lui tirai les cheveux et lui cognai encore les épaules mais rien à faire. J'abandonnai alors que nos amis semblaient devenir de plus en plus petits là-bas sur la plage.

Réalisant, j'écarquillai les yeux et baissai la tête, voyant les jambes de Naruto disparaitre sous l'eau.

- Tu vas où là ?

- Ce sera une bataille navale, t'es d'accord ?

- Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas envie de ma baigner, lâche-moi.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu manques, crétin, l'eau est délicieuse.

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

- Roooh allez, Sasuke, on va s'amuser.

- Quelle genre de bataille navale, d'abord ? cédai-je.

- Ce genre-là ! cria-t-il.

S'arrêtant, il me balança à ses côtés. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise alors que je tombai dans l'eau peu profonde. Tout en étant sous le choc, je fus surpris par sa chaleur. En effet, elle était délicieuse, et je me relevai de peine et de misère en sentant les douces vagues caresser mes jambes. L'eau me montait jusqu'aux hanches, et me dégoulinait des cheveux.

- Naruto, grondai-je. Tu vas me payer ça !

- Quoi ? se défendit-il en reculant, prenant la position de combat. C'est juste pour rire, et puis faut bien que tu te baignes un peu ! La peau bronze plus facilement lorsqu'elle est mouillée !

- Je n'ai pas envie de bronzer idiot ! Sinon je vais te ressembler !

- Oh ça c'est méchant, bouda-t-il faussement triste. Je sais que tu adores mon teint naturellement tanné. Ne le nie pas, tu le regardes souvent !

Cuit !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une petite rougeur m'apparut sur les joues.

Plutôt que de balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je me contentai de lui sauter dessus. Nous nous bagarrâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Naruto avait toujours le dessus, mais étant plus rapide, je le bloquai plusieurs fois et je réussis même à le lancer dans l'eau plus loin, où c'était plus profond.

Remontant à la surface rapidement, il s'essuya le visage et ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage. Souriant, il revint vers moi et usant de sa force pour que je ne puisse pas l'arrêter, il se remit à me chatouiller, collant son torse contre mon dos alors que je voulais me tortiller et m'enfuir.

Malgré moi, je me remis à rire aux grands éclats. Je n'avais jamais ris autant, du moins, depuis longtemps, et ça faisait un bien si énorme, que je ne me souciais plus du tout de tous nos amis qui étaient venus nous rejoindre, profitant eux aussi de la plage, et qui nous regardaient. Je ne me souciais ni de ça, ni d'Izumi qui regardait dans notre direction, l'air stupide et frustrée de voir que c'était moi qui passait du bon temps dans les bras de Naruto.

Le blond me fit des chatouilles encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau je ne puisse respirer. Ses bras ne semblaient cependant pas vouloir laisser ma taille, ils s'y accrochaient et je sentais son visage se nicher dans mon cou.

Pendant un petit instant, je m'arrêtai de respirer, le cœur battant. Que… se passait-il ? C'est alors qu'en tournant la tête, nos lèvres faillirent se toucher. Je sursautai et mon souffle se coupa net. Je reculai. Ses mains sur mon ventre se tendirent. J'eus des frissons… très agréables. Dangereusement agréables.

Personne ne nous regardait (heureusement ! imagine que j'aie une érection à ce moment précis !), occupés à jouer à s'éclabousser.

Naruto recula doucement mais son visage restait quand même à proximité de mon cou. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lâcher mon corps entre ses bras ? Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout mais… J'avais peur de mal comprendre… Ou de ne _pas_ comprendre. Ce qui serait pire.

Et mon cœur qui battait si vite !

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il alors et tout mon corps se raidit à sa voix contre la peau tendre et fragile de mon cou.

Mes genoux fléchirent, mon estomac se tordit.

« Quoi ? »

Oups, le mot n'était pas sorti. J'étais trop nerveux, tout d'un coup, les mots ne trouvaient pas leur chemin en dehors de ma bouche.

C'est alors que mes yeux perdus tombèrent sur Izumi, près de Tenten et de Lee. Elle souriait malicieusement en nous regardant. Un peu comme Sakura tout à l'heure. Mais attends, comment ça elle souriait ?!

Quand elle vit que je l'avais vu, elle se détourna rapidement, son sourire disparaissant.

- Je t'ai fait rire, dit-il alors me faisant revenir à lui.

- Oui, mais tu as triché, ajoutai-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

- N'importe quoi, tu as quand même rigolé.

Il me lâcha et l'emplacement sur mon ventre où se trouvaient ses mains se refroidit d'un seul coup.

- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as fait rire, je peux retourner à ma place ?

- Non ! se plaignit-il. S'il te plaît, reste un peu dans l'eau, on s'amuse bien. Tiens, si tu veux, on fait une partie de volleyball ici.

Je croisai mes bras, prêt à bouder.

- Hé, Tenten ! Envoie le ballon !

La brunette sourit et s'approcha, faisant signe aux autres. Le ballon dans les bras, elle le lança à Naruto qui l'attrapa. Son regard bleu se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- S'il te plaît ? me supplia-t-il.

Je vis plusieurs regards dont celui tout aussi implorant de Sakura et d'Ino se tourner vers moi. Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à jouer, avec la sensation de ses mains encore imprimée sur mon ventre, sur ma peau, dans ma mémoire. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant son corps encore plus près du mien, et avant de trop rougir, je rouvris les paupières et soupirai.

- Bon… Tu m'as eu, mais après tu me laisse tranquille !

- Yatta ! cria-t-il. Si j'ai réussi à te convaincre, j'arriverai sûrement à convaincre Hinata, Saï et Shikamaru.

Mais vas-y, dis que je suis le plus têtu, pendant que tu y es !

Naruto fourra le ballon dans mes bras et partit au pas de course jusqu'à la plage où il tira les deux solitaires de leurs activités. Hinata accepta bien vite, posant son livre sur son sac. Saï en fit de même. Shikamaru fut cependant plus difficile de tirer. Mais Naruto parvint à le trainer jusqu'ici.

Un tendre sourire étira mes lèvres. Ce type avait vraiment un cœur en or. Il tenait réellement à ce que tout le monde soit réuni, que tout le monde s'amuse et que personne ne soit mis de côté. Je l'aimais tellement…

Chacun fut placé dans une équipe et la partie put commencer. Naruto était de mon côté mais Izumi était de l'autre. Quand je dus faire le service, je visai secrètement sa petite tête rousse.

La journée s'écoula comme ça. Des rires et des heures de plaisir. Une petite pause s'imposa vers 13 heures, alors que nous avions très faim. Nous mangeâmes et reprîmes notre partie. Quelques filles abandonnèrent pour aller s'étendre au soleil, comme Ino et Sakura. Tenten était resté pour continuer, alors qu'Izumi avait exigé qu'après chaque partie, on change les équipes. Elle finit par être aux côtés de Naruto ce qui me fit rager. Intérieurement, bien sûr.

Je devais avouer que je m'amusais bien malgré tout.

Mais vers 19 heures, des nuages se formèrent au-dessus de nos têtes, et peu de temps après, une averse monstre tomba du ciel. Une pluie diluvienne qui fit monter le niveau de l'eau, qui en baissa la température considérablement. La plage se vida très vite. J'entendis des cris, venant des filles surtout, qui coururent se mettre à l'abri quelque part en emportant leurs sacs et leurs serviettes, paniquée que tout soit mouillé.

Les garçons restèrent quelques minutes à se plaindre et à soupirer.

Je commençai à marcher, après avoir échangé un regard avec Naruto. Je me pris les bras, grelottant de cette pluie glacée qui laissait un fond froid, gelé, sur la plage.

- Ça va Sasuke ? me demanda Naruto en passant à mes côtés, voyant que mes dents claquaient.

- O-Oui ça va.

Je suis complètement gelé !

Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour lui dire la vérité, même si son air inquiet me disait presque qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras si je lui disais que j'avais froid.

Naruto haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

- C'est vraiment nul ça, lança Kiba tout en marchant. On s'amusait comme des fous.

- Mouais, se plaignit à son tour Lee.

- On trouvera quelque chose à faire à l'intérieur, suggéra Shino.

- Une petite fringale les gars ? demanda Chôji.

- Ouais, maintenant que t'en parle, approuva Neji.

Izumi, la seule qui n'était pas partie en courant, s'approcha de Naruto, les mains refermées autour d'elle, m'imitant. Mes sourcils se foncèrent.

- Naruto-kun ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête. Je suis frigorifiée ! Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

**QUOI ? **

Naruto sourit et je l'entendis à peine :

- Bien sûr, viens-là.

_Salope !_

Mon cœur se fendit en mille morceaux en voyant Naruto passer ses bras autour d'elle. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route jusqu'à la plage.

Moi, je restai là, au milieu de l'eau, sous la pluie glacée, grelottant comme un damné. J'étais triste et fâché. Fâché contre lui ou contre moi, je ne savais pas. Et si je lui avais dit que j'étais gelé ? Il m'aurait réchauffé comme ça ?

- Yo, Sasuke ! cria Kiba au loin, s'étant rendu compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Ne reste pas là, vieux !

Me mordant fortement les lèvres, je ravalai ma frustration – et ma tristesse – et je courus pour rejoindre les autres. Kiba me tapota l'épaule une fois près de lui et nous rentrâmes au chalet.

* * *

Ino sourit doucement en m'entendant éternuer une dixième fois. Elle venait d'entrer. Assis par terre dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à son équipe, moi j'étais emmitouflé dans une couverture et je grelottais.

Elle vint s'installer à genoux devant moi.

- Tu aurais dû te dépêcher à rentrer, hier soir, plutôt que de rester sous la pluie, me dit-elle en me tendant un verre de chocolat chaud.

- Je hais cette fille, bougonnai-je.

- Tu parle d'Izumi ?

- Euh… ouais, avouai-je, gêné d'avoir vraiment dit ça tout haut.

- J'ai aussi remarqué sa façon de séduire Naruto.

J'avais baissé la tête et but quelques gorgées chaudes, mais en entendant ça, je relevai aussitôt le menton et écarquillai les yeux.

Ino sembla s'en amuser. Plutôt que d'être surprise de ma réaction, son sourire s'élargit et elle s'installa plus confortablement sur les fesses.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je sais que tu aimes bien Naruto. Il faudrait être aveugle !

- Mais comment… ?

- Hinata était amoureuse de lui avant, tu te souviens ? Tu le regardes exactement comme elle le regardait. Si tu veux, j'aimerais t'aider.

Je mis quelques moments à assimiler ses paroles.

- Ok… acceptai-je enfin. Tu as une idée ? Pour éloigner cette fille ?

Ino frappa son poing de son autre paume, faisant claquer ses bijoux, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Il faut utiliser les grands moyens, Sasu !

- Quels grands moyens ?

- Tu dois tout lui avouer, bien sûr !

Je sentis mon cœur repartir à toute vitesse.

- Mais, hey ! J-Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça !

- Je comprends, mais à mon avis, tu devrais le faire. N'attends pas que cette fille te pique la place.

- T-Tu crois qu'elle a une chance avec lui ? Donc, ça ne sert à rien ! braillai-je. S'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi… c'est perdu d'avance.

Je me levai pour partir mais elle m'attrapa le poignet.

- Attends, j'ai seulement dit ça pour que tu sois conscient que, si tu attends trop, Naruto pensera que _tu _ n'es pas intéressé. Alors que c'est tout le contraire

_Black out._

- Il s'intéresse à moi ?

- De ce que j'ai vu, je crois que oui…

- De ce que tu as vu ?

J'étais complètement perdu. Un peu plus et des larmes me montaient aux yeux, tant je me prenais trop la tête. C'était censé être nos vacances, et pourtant je vivais un enfer, mon cœur était broyé à chaque fois que je voyais cette fille se balader avec des petits sourires séducteurs autour de _mon_ Naruto.

J'étais un peu possessif… mais ça me faisait mal !

- J'ai remarqué la tendresse dans ses yeux quand il te regarde.

- Je… je suis son meilleur ami, c'est normal… balbutiai-je en me rasseyant. Il regarde tous les gens qu'il aime de cette façon…

- Non, il y a plus que de l'amitié, quand il te regarde _toi_. Et tu crois que personne n'a remarqué ce petit manège hier, sur la plage ? Quand il te chatouillait ? Ses mains étaient légèrement baladeuses, si tu veux mon avis, et il était très près de toi…

Son sourire amusé me fit rougir tout autant que ses mots. Je détournai les yeux et ravalai ma salive, songeant à hier. En effet, sur la plage, quand il m'avait fait des chatouilles, il s'était rapproché de moi par derrière. Je ne me rappelais que trop bien de ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur mon ventre, et son visage qui s'était enfoui dans mon cou…

Fermant les yeux, je me perdis de nouveau dans des pensées intimes, m'imaginant son corps contre le mien et sa voix qui me chuchoterait mon nom… encore et encore…

Secouant la tête, les joues définitivement roses, je rouvris les yeux et regardai Ino. Elle souriait et me regardait tout en buvant son chocolat chaud.

- Euh… d'accord. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

- C'est bon, alors ? dit-elle.

J'hochai de la tête, puis me levai. Elle posa sa tasse par terre un peu plus loin, et se leva à son tour.

- Je vais aller organiser une petite soirée de filles, pour garder Izumi en dehors du décor. Pendant ce temps, je crois que Naruto est avec les autres garçons au rez-de-chaussée. Va le retrouver, je m'occupe du reste.

- Cool, m-merci.

- Bonne chance, Sasu.

Nous nous séparâmes au cadre de porte. Elle partit d'un côté après m'avoir serré contre elle, et moi je partis de l'autre.

Je descendis l'escalier en tentant désespérément de trouver mes mots. Je n'étais pas prêt, mais absolument pas prêt du tout, mais Ino avait raison. S'il y avait une petite chance que Naruto s'intéresse à moi, ou mieux, ressente la même chose que moi à mon égard, si j'attendais trop, il penserait que je ne suis pas intéressé. Et il se tournerait vers cette fille… elle me piquerait ma place dans ses bras. Ça, je ne le voulais pas. C'était un peu ça qui me motivait. Qui me donnait mon courage. Malgré tout, je ne trouvai aucun mot. Pas un seul ne me vint pendant que je descendais les marches, les jambes flageolantes comme jamais.

Sur la dernière marche, je lançai un regard au salon. Les garçons étaient tous là mais Naruto n'y était pas. Génial.

Je décidai d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisine, peut-être que Naruto avait eut une petite fringale.

Je ne vis personne. Mais j'entendis quelques voix étouffées. Curieux, j'entrai et traversai la pièce, contournai la table et les chaises pour me diriger devant la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la véranda et la cours.

Et je les vis. Naruto et Izumi, assis sur la table dehors, en train de discuter avidement et de rigoler. Ils semblaient tous les deux être dans un autre monde puisqu'ils ne me remarquèrent aucunement. J'étais comme invisible.

Le sourire de Naruto… leurs rires… tout ça me torturait mais pourtant je restai là. Je restai sur place, le ventre retourné, à me demander ce qui était le plus douloureux entre les regarder ou les entendre. Mais bientôt, je sus ce qui était encore pire : puisqu'ils s'embrassèrent sous mes yeux.

Ce fut comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Une espèce de main géante et invisible traversa ma poitrine et attrapa mon cœur pour le broyer et l'étouffer, l'empêcher de continuer à faire son travail. C'est pourquoi j'eus l'impression de ne plus avoir de sang ni dans la tête ni dans le reste de mon corps. Mais avant d'être sur le point de m'effondrer, alors qu'Izumi montait presque sur les cuisses du blond, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, je me détournai et partis. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça.

Arrivé au salon, je fonçai sur Kiba.

- Hey Sas', tu arrive pile. On a décidé d'aller faire un feu dehors, tu viens ?

Gardant la tête basse, je répondis d'un ton détaché, ni froid, ni gentil, juste fatigué et neutre :

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Puis je repartis, le laissant bête au milieu du chemin.

Je ne lançai aucun regard aux autres devant qui je passai pour me rendre à l'escalier. Me mordant les lèvres jusqu'à l'étage, je finis par courir pour aller vite me cacher à la salle de bain. Je verrouillai la porte à double-tour et m'y enfermai, puis une fois bien sûr d'être complètement seul au monde, je pleurai.

**Fin Sasuke.**

* * *

**Narratrice.**

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'Izumi plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, Izumi grimpa lentement jusqu'à ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Au même instant, il y eut un mouvement à l'intérieur et Naruto tourna de nouveau les yeux. Quelqu'un était là. Et si c'était Sasuke ? Il espérait que non.

Lentement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, pour la repousser doucement.

- Euh… Izumi-chan… attends.

La rouquine recula, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Naruto ne pensait qu'à Sasuke et la possibilité qu'il les ait vu, mais en tombant dans les yeux bleus d'Izumi, il se reprit et se racla la gorge.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Écoute, je suis au courant pour votre petite mascarade.

Izumi parut réellement surprise. Elle recula jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y installa, laissant Naruto reprendre son souffle et se redresser à son tour.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant-hier. À notre arrivée ici, en fait. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Sakura… Vous comptiez sur tes talents de séductrice pour rendre Sasuke jaloux, et l'amener à avouer ses sentiments pour moi. J'ai décidé de jouer le jeu moi aussi. Parce que je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée. C'était un plan très ingénieux et qui, jusqu'ici, fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Mais je ne ressens rien pour toi, alors… inutile de m'embrasser s'il n'est pas dans les parages… Même, je pense que tu devrais arrêter, que vous devriez arrêter. Je ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin, c'était marrant hier, sur la plage, mais… Cessons ce jeu, ok ? Avant que quelqu'un ne soit réellement blessé.

Izumi l'écouta jusqu'au bout. Puis, avec un sourire amusé, acquiesça.

- Ok. Le but, c'était que vous vous rendiez compte que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je crois que ça a fonctionné non ?

Naruto rougit au sourire de la rousse. Il hocha la tête doucement, détournant les yeux. Oui, pour l'avoir réalisé, il l'avait réalisé. Seulement hier, sur la plage, quand il avait eut cette irrésistible envie d'être plus proche du corps de Sasuke, de l'entendre rire, de s'amuser avec lui…Les petits papillonnements dans tous les membres de son corps…

- Ouais… marmonna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir Kiba. Il sortit le nez dehors et observa les deux adolescents. Il fut d'abord surpris de les voir ensembles, isolés de tout le monde. Mais décida de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Hey les amis, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, ignorant le rouge aux joues du blond. On a l'intention d'aller faire un feu sur la plage, vous venez ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! s'exclama Izumi en se levant. Je suis partante.

- Cool. Naruto ? Ça va, mec ?

Le blondinet leva la tête, tiré de ses songes, pour regarder Kiba.

- Ouais, je viens aussi. Je dois juste monter me changer. Mon maillot de bain est encore humide, c'est pas très confortable.

- Ok ! Tu viens nous rejoindre alors ?

- Ouais, pas de problème.

Naruto échangea un regard avec Izumi, qui lui sourit comme pour lui dire que tout était clarifié, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, passant à côté de Kiba. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Une fois dans le couloir du premier étage, il trouva rapidement sa chambre et y entra, venant attraper son sac, le tout en sentant son cœur battre la chamade sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Il fouilla vigoureusement dedans à la recherche d'un pantalon plus léger pour passer le reste de la soirée sur la plage. Il n'avait pas besoin de t-shirt, il resterait simplement torse nu, et à la simple idée de relaxer autour d'un feu, avec l'odeur de la braise et des vagues, la fraîcheur et la chaleur, le vent doux sur son visage et… la compagnie de Sasuke… Tout ça afficha un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres. Vraiment, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était ses plus belles vacances.

Une fois prêt à se changer, il sortit de la pièce et marcha vers la salle de bain, le même rictus rêveur au coin de la bouche. Mais la porte était fermée, et alors qu'il s'approchait, elle s'ouvrit. Naruto se figea en voyant la personne qui en sortit. Lentement, son sourire disparut.

C'était Sasuke, vêtu d'un short (son maillot de bain) bleu nuit, et d'un t-shirt blanc ordinaire – qui ne faisait pas vraiment ressortir sa peau aussi claire, mais qui lui allait très bien, comme tout ce qu'il portait d'ailleurs. Naruto ravala sa salive et secoua la tête, pour ne pas paraître trop étonné, ni trop admiratif. Sasuke était si beau et si attirant que parfois il ne savait pas quelle force surhumaine le retenait d'aller directement l'embrasser sans demander la permission. D'autant plus qu'avec Sakura et Izumi, et leur plan machiavélique, il avait réalisé en si peu de temps qu'il était fou de Sasuke… C'était difficile de se contrôler…

Mais quelque chose, à l'instant, sembla déranger sa beauté. Et il découvrit bien vite quoi : le jeune Uchiha avait les yeux rougis.

Quand Sasuke releva le menton et qu'il vit Naruto, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Sasuke, articula le blond. Je… Tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lâcha froidement le brun, retrouvant le premier ses esprits.

- Ben je… je dois aller… à la salle de bain.

Il avait pleuré ? Cette simple constatation, non confirmée, envoya des décharges de tristesse en Naruto, qui se mordilla la lèvre. Il voulut lui prendre le bras doucement et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne le fit pas. Immobile, figé par un manque de courage, sans doute.

- Ooh, souffla Sasuke après quelques secondes en baissant la tête. Vas-y…

Il se dégagea du chemin, essuyant ses joues furtivement comme s'il craignait qu'il ne le voie. Naruto fit un pas vers la salle de bain, mais fronça les sourcils, et reposa son regard sur Sasuke.

- Est-ce que tu…

Sasuke s'arrêta et tourna le dos au blond.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

_As-tu pleuré ?_

Encore un manque de courage. Naruto sembla s'enrouler la langue, puisque ce ne furent pas les bons mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

- Est-ce que tu compte nous rejoindre ? On va faire un feu…

- Hn. Oui oui.

Puis, sur ce, il partit, fonça au bout du couloir et disparut. Naruto entendit ses pas dans l'escalier, et bientôt, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Après ces quelques minutes de silence et d'embêtement, Naruto soupira, d'un souffle tremblant, et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Et si Sasuke avait pleuré parce qu'il l'avait vu en train d'embrasser Izumi ?

**Fin Narratrice.**

* * *

**Sasuke.**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Elle avait gagné cette fille. Malgré toutes les pensées que j'avais pour me réconforter, je n'arrivais plus à faire partir cette douleur au fond de moi.

Je me disais que ce que j'avais vu, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que je croyais. (Ils disent toujours ça… alors qui sait.) Je me disais que si j'étais resté, j'aurais peut-être vu Naruto la repousser. Je me disais qu'après tout, même s'il y avait un début d'histoire entre eux, dans trois jours nous rentrerions à Konoha et ce serait finit. C'était horrible cette sensation de rejet, cette sensation de solitude, de jalousie à l'extrême. Ça me brûlait comme au fer rouge.

Et en plus, il avait fallut que Naruto me voit ! C'était certain qu'il avait compris que j'avais pleuré. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, il n'était pas si idiot…

- Alors ? demanda Ino en s'installant à mes côtés. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne fis pas attention à elle, continuant à fixer les flammes qui crépitaient. Nous étions tous assis en cercle et quelques uns s'étaient mis à chanter alors que les autres claquaient leurs paumes pour suivre le rythme. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de chanter, ni danser, ni même sourire. Ino l'avait sûrement remarquée, c'était pourquoi elle était venue me voir.

Je levai mes jambes et entourai mes genoux de mes bras, persévérant dans ma bouderie.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- C'est donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle, pensive, puis revenant à la charge :

- Ils se sont embrassés hein ?

Surpris, je la regardai.

- Comment t'as su ? grognai-je.

- Bah, à te regarder, ça ne peut qu'être ça.

- Peut-être que je me suis déclaré et qu'il m'a rejeté, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est vraiment ça ?

- Parce que si tu t'étais déclaré, tu serais en ce moment dans ses bras. Naruto est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux !

- Alors pourquoi il l'embrassait hein ? m'écriai-je.

Heureusement, je n'attirai pas l'attention des autres, trop occupés à faire la fête. Ino soupira, affichant un air désolé. Énervé, je me levai et tournai les talons, m'éloignant sur la plage.

Plage qui était beaucoup plus fraîche maintenant que je m'éloignais du feu. Après quelques pas, je me resserrais contre moi-même, croisant les bras. L'air était légèrement froid, caressant doucement ma peau. C'était reposant mais je n'arrivais tout de même pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce que j'avais vu, et par ce qu'Ino venait de me dire. Pff... Amoureux de moi, mais il embrasse la première venue. J'avais bien remarqué aussi les petits regards qu'ils s'envoyaient, et l'affreuse manie de Naruto de bégayer en sa compagnie. Comment ils étaient près quand ils avaient joué au volley, hier, ou quand elle s'était faufilée dans ses bras une fois que la pluie s'était mise à tomber. C'était MA place, espèce de garce !

Et pourtant je l'avais perdue. Avais-je mis trop de temps à me déclarer ? Naruto pensait peut-être que je n'étais pas intéressé, comme me l'avait dit Ino. Enfin… tout ça pour être blessé au final. Je ne savais pas quoi penser et je ne savais pas non plus si ça en valait la peine que je continue à y réfléchir.

Me retournant, après avoir parcouru quelques longs mètres, je vis que Naruto venait d'arriver. Habillé d'un pantalon orange, et d'une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse, il salua nos amis et je l'entendis s'exclamer qu'il s'excusait de son retard. Il s'assit à la place que j'avais abandonnée, près d'Ino. Bizarrement, Izumi était de l'autre côté, près de Sakura.

Puis, Naruto se retourna et chercha dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me regarda longuement avant de se retourner.

Une nouvelle fois mon cœur sembla se noyer, et moi aussi, je me détournai.

Seulement, je fonçai droit sur un torse.

Reculant brusquement, je relevai la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis là-bas ? demanda un jeune homme très grand avec des cheveux bruns.

Je croisai ses yeux verts avant de les rebaisser et de le contourner pour poursuivre mon chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Bah, je me demande. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme toi fait tout seul ?

- Un gars comme moi ?

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui.

- Tu n'es visiblement pas un mendiant. T'as l'air de sortir d'une fête. Tu étais avec ces jeunes là-bas ou non ?

- Oui, j'étais avec eux. Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille, d'accord ? J'ai envie d'être seul.

Mon ton brusque et froid sembla ne pas fonctionner, puisqu'il me suivit comme un chien.

- J'm'appelle Kento. Mais tu peux m'appeler juste Ken. Et toi ?

Je continuai à marcher en l'ignorant, mes bras serrés autour de mon corps. Je commençais à geler encore une fois aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était à cause du froid que j'avais attrapé hier. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dirigeai vers un emplacement près des vagues et m'y assis, en espérant ne pas devoir me le coltiner. J'avais réellement envie d'être tout seul.

Mais malheureusement, en me tournant, je le vis s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Je crois t'avoir dit que je voulais être seul, marmonnai-je en remontant mes jambes pour me blottir contre moi-même.

- Moi aussi, j'étais avec des amis, plus loin par là. Mais ils ont commencé à se souler alors j'suis parti. Je n'aime pas vraiment boire. Toi c'est pour quoi ?

Je rêve.

- Quoi, pourquoi ? grognai-je.

- Pourquoi que t'as laissée ta bande ?

- Je ne l'ai pas laissée, répondis-je, sérieusement agacé. Je suis juste parti me balader un peu, et qu'est-ce que tu veux au fait ?

- Je me cherchais juste quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps… Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Va donc le demander à mes amis, si tu y tiens tant !

« Kento » me regarda, intensivement, avant de soupirer et de se relever. Son regard m'avait presque brûlé, et alors qu'il se levait, je roulai des yeux et me surprenant moi-même, je m'entendis lui dire :

- Non, attends, c'est bon… Tu peux rester.

Il baissa la tête et me regarda. Voyant son air de petit garçon gentil, je soupirai.

- Désolé… Je ne suis pas toujours… désagréable comme ça, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

Il se rassit dans le sable, alors que je me mis à tricoter avec mes doigts. Je sentis son regard se reposer sur moi.

- C'est juste que là, je suis un peu fâché… contre quelqu'un.

- Tu veux en parler, peut-être ?

- Non. Pas envie. J'm'appelle Sasuke.

Kento sourit ; un sourire de gamin, illuminé et très beau, je devais l'admettre.

Malgré tout, sa gentillesse et sa compagnie facile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Naruto et de regarder dans sa direction, alors que Kento et moi avions plongé dans une longue conversation.

**Fin Sasuke.**

* * *

**Narratrice.**

- Huuuummm de bonnes guimauves ! s'exclama Tenten.

- Passe moi ta branche, je vais m'en piquer une autre, lança la voix de Sakura.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini, répondit celle d'Ino.

Naruto fixait sa guimauve griller doucement sous les flammes. Il écoutait distraitement d'une oreille les conversations de ses amis, tout autour du feu. Tout le monde s'amusait. Si, plus tôt, il avait dit que c'étaient ses plus belles vacances, là, en l'absence de Sasuke, c'étaient les pires.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une ombre passa devant lui et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Izumi, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules découvertes. Elle ne portait qu'un haut sans manche et un short en jean. Elle était belle mais… sans plus.

Il lui sourit.

- Ça va, tu t'amuse Izumi-chan ?

- Ouais, tranquille, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- Ouais. On est vraiment bien ici…

- C'est vrai… acquiesça Izumi.

Puis, elle tourna la tête pour prendre une bouteille de vodka que Chôji lui tendait. Ce dernier était chargé des boissons encore une fois aujourd'hui, et venait de revenir du chalet avec une nouvelle tournée.

Naruto, lui, accepta une simple bouteille d'eau. En se tournant pour l'attraper, cependant, il vit du coin de l'œil deux silhouettes au loin, assises dans le sable à la portée des vagues.

Reconnaissant Sasuke, il fronça les sourcils. Tous les autres étaient ici, alors avec qui était-il ?

- Izumi-chan, dit-il.

La jeune fille tourna la tête.

- Comme tu habites ici, est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas ce gars, par hasard ? Là-bas, indiqua-t-il ensuite en pointant du doigt.

Izumi chercha du regard, et lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons, au loin, l'un à côté de l'autre, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître un quelconque voisin.

- Oh, oui, je le connais. C'est Kento, un gars du coin. Il est cool.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Sasuke celui-là ?_

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Un sentiment de jalousie naquit en lui à voir Sasuke, qui discutait avec ce garçon. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs voix d'ici. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se sentait comme ça… Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi, chacun dévorant ses guimauves, et Naruto détournant plusieurs fois son attention afin d'observer Sasuke et son « nouvel ami ».

* * *

Déjà quatre jours qu'ils étaient ici. Quand l'un ou l'autre songeait que le lendemain, ils devraient repartir pour Konoha, c'était la déprime. Ce fut pourquoi, ce matin-là, la plupart se leva assez tôt. Seuls Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten et Chôji trainassèrent au lit, alors que les autres avaient déjà planifié leur dernière journée.

Les filles décidèrent de passer la matinée en ville, à faire les boutiques, histoire de ramener à la maison quelques vêtements en souvenir, alors que les garçons retournèrent sur la plage, pour se baigner, profitant du soleil encore une fois aujourd'hui très chaud et bien haut dans le ciel.

Sasuke était déjà parti quand Naruto se réveilla de sa longue nuit d'angoisse. Il était presque midi, et c'est Sakura, la première personne qu'il vit en ouvrant un œil brumeux. La jeune fille de l'équipe 7 était agenouillée près de son sac dans leur chambre et était en train de se lisser les cheveux. Elle lui apprit qu'elle revenait de sa longue matinée de shopping et qu'elle allait repartir avec Ino et Hinata pour l'après-midi, car elles avaient déniché un centre de soins et beautés, pas très loin. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'il était le dernier à se réveiller et que Kiba l'attendait dehors, afin qu'ils puissent commencer une partie de foot sur le sable.

- Sasuke est avec eux ? demanda le blond en tournant la tête vers l'emplacement où Sasuke dormait, sur leurs couvertures, à l'instant vide.

Seule son odeur restait imprégnée dans les couvertures et Naruto bâilla en s'étirant, puis s'assit, attendant que Sakura réponde à sa question.

- Non, déclara-t-elle. Il est parti se balader tôt ce matin. Il n'est pas encore revenu. Mais je crois que je l'ai aperçu plus loin sur la plage, en compagnie d'un gars… J'sais pas qui c'est. (À ces mots, Naruto eut un désagréable frisson.) Mais enfin, au moins il a l'air de s'amuser, et c'est bien qu'il se fasse de nouveaux amis, tu trouves pas ?

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non. Sasuke, si habituellement associable, en compagnie d'un adolescent de leur âge, et qui s'amusait selon Sakura. Normalement, Naruto aurait été heureux. Il aurait sourit et aurait dit : Bah il était temps qu'il s'ouvre au monde ! ». Mais à cet instant, quelque chose avait mauvais goût… c'était juste… incorrect. Et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Se redressant mollement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit faiblement à Sakura.

- Oui… oui c'est bien.

- Dis donc, t'es sûr que ça va, toi ? s'inquiéta soudainement Sakura.

- Oh, oui, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire plus convainquant. T'inquiète pas Saku.

- D'accord. Bon, je dois déjà y aller.

Sakura se leva, prête à repartir, mais s'arrêta près de la porte et se retourna vers Naruto.

- Au fait, Ino et moi, on a organisé une soirée dans un restaurant chic ! Toute la bande est invitée, tu sais, pour bien terminer nos vacances. C'est dans un hôtel, en réalité, et il y a des services de massages, une piscine, des spas, une salle d'arcades, et des chambres pour… Les amoureux, quoi ! termina Sakura avec des petites rougeurs. Donc, vers 16 heures, faudra être prêts et habillés pour s'y rendre !

Naruto n'eut le temps de réagir ni de répondre, que Sakura ajouta un petit :

- À plus tard, Naruto !

Et partit.

Une fois seul, Naruto demeura assis un long moment. Les cheveux défaits, les yeux encore dans les brumes du sommeil, l'odeur de Sasuke semblant envahir l'espace autour de lui, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

Les joues roses, il n'avait – bizarrement – retenu qu'une seule chose de la tirade de Sakura.

« Des chambres pour les amoureux. »

* * *

- Te voilà enfin, Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais mon vieux ?

C'était la voix de Kiba. Naruto sourit en s'approchant de ses amis, les pieds nus dans ses tongs, vêtu d'un maillot de bain, d'une légère camisole blanche et d'une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir dormi si longtemps, mais au fond, il s'en trouvait plutôt amusé.

Il attrapa le ballon que lui envoya Neji et franchit les derniers pas.

- Désolé les mecs, j'ai eu une nuit un peu… tourmenté. J'ai euh…

- Parce que Sasuke traîne avec ce mec semi-louche et sa bande de copains, ouais, on avait comprit, lança soudainement Shikamaru.

Naruto tourna la tête vers ce dernier et écarquilla les yeux, alors que l'information atteignait peu à peu son cerveau. Quand, cependant, il comprit bel et bien, ses joues changèrent instantanément de couleur et il se mit à rougir comme un pauvre idiot.

- Q-Quoi ? Je-je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Son visage surchauffait – et ce n'était pas à cause du maudit soleil qui plombait de tout son soûl sur la plage – et Shikamaru roula des yeux. Lentement, Naruto observa chacun de ses amis, à commencer par le Nara, les mains dans les poches, puis à Kiba, balançant dans les airs une raquette de badminton puis ensuite à Neji, le ballon écrasé par son bras sur sa hanche. Ce dernier avait à ses côtés Lee, souriant joyeusement, puis Chôji, Shino et finalement Saï, qui traînait un porte-document pour ses dessins. Chacun avait un sourire tendre et malicieux, passablement amusé. Les salauds, ils se moquaient de lui, là, ou quoi ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment avaient-ils tous su qu'il en pinçait pour Sasuke ? Et que, par la même occasion, ça l'énervait que le jeune brun se balade avec cet inconnu plutôt que de rester avec eux ?

En pensant à ça, Naruto tourna les yeux vers la droite, et observa le prolongement de la côte. Plus loin, il y avait des bâtiments, des quais près desquels on pouvait voir des bateaux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des installations de volleyball de plage, d'autres jeux de ce genre, et aussi des chapiteaux. Sasuke était sûrement là-bas avec son _nouvel ami_.

Une nouvelle vague de jalousie le traversa et il laissa un grognement sourd naître puis s'éteindre dans sa gorge.

Revenant à ses amis, il soupira.

- J-Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, les gars… répéta-t-il.

- Inutile Naruto, fit Saï. On sait que tu aimes Sasuke. Qui ne le sait pas ? C'est devenu presque trop évident, depuis quelques temps.

- Ouais. Tu ne peux plus nous le cacher, continua Lee.

- Euh… e-eh bien… balbutia le pauvre blond.

Kiba lâcha un rire tendre puis s'approcha de son ami. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il déclara :

- T'as qu'à te déclarer mon gros ! Sinon, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

Naruto tourna un œil vers Kiba, à deux pouces de lui, qui lui souriait comme dans un vieux télé-roman pourri… Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il s'écarta.

- Ok… c'est vraiment bizarre, marmonna-t-il en levant les paumes. Arrêtez-ça les gars, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une soirée pyjama de filles… !

- T'en fais pas Naruto, entre hommes aussi on peut se donner des conseils, affirma Rock Lee. Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Et même si c'est un garçon que tu aime, c'est pas grave !

- Il a raison, poursuivit Neji. Aucun mal.

Rougissant toujours comme une préadolescente devant son premier béguin, Naruto tourna la tête vers chacun de ses amis lorsque l'un d'eux disait quelque chose, terminant ainsi sur Neji. Le jeune Hyûga avait maintenant jeté son ballon par terre et le tâtait du bout de son pied.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit après ses paroles, ce qui permit à Naruto de se rendre compte de la rapidité de son rythme cardiaque… complètement anormal.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Shikamaru qui rompit le calme, d'une voix ennuyée :

- Et puis, entre mecs, on va droit au but. Tu l'aimes, alors vas le voir et dis-lui. Ce ne peut pas être aussi compliqué que Sakura, Ino et l'autre rouquine… Non mais, il faut vraiment être amoureux pour ne pas avoir remarqué leur plan bidon…

- Ouais, carrément… souffla Naruto en laissant de nouveau son regard dériver vers l'endroit où Sasuke se trouvait possiblement.

Les sept garçons furent surpris à ces mots. Ils s'échangèrent des regards curieux en se demandant comment c'était possible que Naruto ait su, alors que depuis quelques temps, le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne.

Il n'y avait que Shikamaru, blasé, qui comprit.

Lorsque Naruto fut alerté par le silence de ses compagnons, il se retourna vers eux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ben… quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben, comment as-tu su que Sakura et Izumi avaient organisé ce plan… ? demanda Kiba.

Naruto se renfrogna.

- Vous me pensez aussi con ?

- Non, pouffa Chôji. Mais légèrement aveugle…

- Ou si tu préfères, ajouta Neji. Passablement occupé à regarder ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lorsque Naruto comprit, de nouvelles rougeurs emplirent son visage. Il se renfrogna encore plus, se mordillant la lèvre et détournant le regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis avaient remarqué que, ces derniers temps, il matait souvent Sasuke…. Il était si gêné désormais qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir en courant.

Mais il demeura sur place malgré tout et releva même les yeux. Croisant quelques uns des regards de ses amis, il rebaissa la tête, embarrassé comme jamais. Il se passa ensuite une main sur la nuque et sourit, gêné.

- Bah, en fait… Je n'aurais rien su, moi non plus, si je ne les avais pas entendues.

- Hein ?

- Sakura et Izumi… expliqua Naruto. Je les ai entendues élaborer leur plan… Et j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu.

- Moi qui croyais vraiment qu'Izumi t'intéressait, lâcha Kiba.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de dire Naruto. Je… J'ai joué le jeu parce que je voulais que ce soit Sasuke qui fasse les premiers pas, pour une fois. Faire semblant qu'Izumi était mon genre de fille, j'ai bien vu que ça a mit Sasuke en furie. Ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps, après l'autre jour sur la plage, pour qu'il vienne me déclarer sa flamme. Je ne le savais pas si naïf… Et maintenant il passe son temps avec ce petit con qu'on ne connaît même pas !

Naruto termina ses paroles en lançant un regard noir vers la droite. Mais alors qu'il allait ramener son attention à ses amis pour essayer d'oublier que celui qu'il aimait traînait avec un autre, il aperçut Sasuke. Il le vit de loin. Il était avec le fameux garçon… comment Izumi avait-elle dit qu'il s'appelait déjà? Enfin bref, ce n'était d'aucune importance. Sasuke était avec lui et le garçon – qui rôdait un peu trop près de Sasuke au goût de Naruto ! – venait de lui offrir une glace. Et Sasuke l'avait acceptée en souriant.

En **souriant** !

Naruto ravala sa salive et inspira profondément pour ne pas exploser de colère – et de jalousie, aussi, un peu. Ses poings serrés, il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était impossible. Sasuke était-il en train de lui filer entre les doigts ?

Après la colère, la détermination passa, et Naruto fit signe à ses amis qu'il reviendrait dans un moment.

Il se mit à marcher sur le sable. Il traversa la plage et s'excusa ici et là aux gens qu'il bousculait au passage.

Il arriva près d'un petit bâtiment qu'il remarqua comme étant une crémerie. Normalement, il se serait jeté sur la porte et serait entré pour acheter un immense cornet à la crème glacée vanille, fraise et chocolat. Mais l'envie n'y était pas. Parce que Sasuke, accompagné de ce mec bizarre, ainsi que quelques autres gamins de leur âge, se dirigeaient vers un quai.

Naruto se mit à courir pour les rejoindre, pour ne pas qu'ils lui échappent, peu importe où ils s'en allaient. Son cœur battant la chamade, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et éleva la voix :

- Hé, Sasuke !

Le brun, alerté par son prénom, tourna la tête et vit Naruto. Celui-ci le vit dire quelque chose à son nouvel ami, et fronça les sourcils quand le garçon se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke pour lui dire il ne savait quoi. Puis, enfin, le jeune Uchiha vint vers lui.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto. Encore une fois, aujourd'hui, Sasuke était resplendissant. Sa peau claire était parfaite sous la lumière du soleil.

- Tu es enfin sorti de ton lit ? s'exclama Sasuke, moqueur.

- Mouais, faut croire, bougonna Naruto.

Le blond laissa un moment de silence s'écouler, cherchant ses mots. Lui déclarer ses sentiments ? Non… Pas maintenant. Pourtant, Naruto était certain, presque à 100%, que Sasuke avait aussi des sentiments pour lui. L'explication à la seule petite part de ses doutes, c'était que le brun ne lui ait encore rien dit. Après avoir été visiblement jaloux de lui et d'Izumi, avant-hier, sur la plage, ça aurait dû être fait depuis au moins hier… Ils devraient être ensembles là, plutôt que séparés. Le plan fonctionnait bien, pourtant.

Naruto ravala sa salive. Il souhaita avoir assez de courage mais visiblement, il en manquait encore puisque, plutôt que de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il dit :

- Euh… L-Les gars et moi on va partir faire une randonnée, cette après-midi. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous ?

- Vous pouvez y aller sans moi. Kento va m'emmener faire un tour de bateau, répondit Sasuke. Plutôt cool, non ?

- O-Ouais. Très… cool.

- Désolé, Naruto. Une autre fois ?

- Mais ce soir, tu…

- Ce soir je serai là, t'inquiète. Mais j'ai invité Kento à se joindre à nous, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas…

- N-Non, aucun prob…

- Je dois vraiment y aller ! À toute à l'heure ! l'interrompit Sasuke en se retournant.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke le laissa là et partit rejoindre ce _Kento_. Naruto eut l'impression qu'un grand vide s'était créer en lui. Il demeura immobile un instant en voyant son cœur s'éloigner et quitter définitivement son champ de vision à bord de ce maudit bateau.

Ce Kento. Il était _cool_ ce _Kento_. Il l'emmenait faire des balades sur un bateau, il lui offrait des glaces, il lui chuchotait des trucs apparemment amusants à l'oreille. Naruto se sentit trembler. Ses poings se serrèrent ainsi que sa mâchoire. Non vraiment. Ce n'était pas très agréable d'être jaloux. Il préférait de loin aller se recoucher.

Mais bon. Une grande soirée s'annonçait, et puisqu'il était là au milieu de la plage et pas sous ses couvertures, autant profiter de sa dernière journée de vacances…

Naruto poussa un profond soupir, en se retournant. Il rebroussa chemin en se demandant s'il avait le temps de rattraper Sakura.

**Fin Narratrice.**

* * *

**Sasuke.**

Je ne m'étais même pas retourné après avoir dit à Naruto que je devais y aller. Si j'étais resté cinq secondes de plus, mon cœur m'aurait trahi et je me serais jeté à son coup. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Enfin, _oui_, c'était ce que je voulais, mais je n'étais pas encore assez sûr de ce qui se passait du côté de Naruto. Pas assez sûr de ses sentiments, s'il avait les mêmes pour moi. C'était pourquoi j'avais élaboré une petite stratégie, avec l'aide de Kento, pour que ce soit Naruto qui vienne d'abord vers moi, pour que ce soit lui qui fasse les premiers pas, en gros. La stratégie était simple : passer du temps avec Kento. Pour que Naruto se sente un peu rejeté… Si Ino avait raison, eh bien, ce n'était qu'une question de temps à partir de maintenant.

Je courus rejoindre Kento en sentant mon cœur faires des pompes d'athlète olympique. Sans regarder en arrière, surtout.

Au bord du quai, il me rendit ma glace que je lui avais confiée, et demandai :

- Comment j'étais ?

- Parfait, répondit-il. Il n'y a vu que du feu.

- Il avait l'air … déçu, tu dirais ?

- Pire.

Il me sourit et je risquai à me retourner. Naruto était resté planté là comme un enfant perdu. L'air triste. Ma respiration s'intensifia. Je fus un moment partagé entre l'envie de lui crier mes sentiments de là où j'étais (peu m'importe si tout le monde m'entendait, je m'en fichais), et celui de me laisser tomber par terre pour pleurer à gros sanglots comme un bébé à qui on a enlevé le biberon.

Kento roula des yeux devant mon blocage et posa sa main sur mon épaule, me poussant gentiment vers le quai.

Puis je montai sur son bateau.

**Fin Sasuke.**

* * *

**Narratrice.**

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as fait un peu trop ? demanda Sakura.

La jeune femme était debout devant un Naruto agité et tremblant de nervosité. Elle était en train de lui nouer une cravate rouge autour du cou. Elle avait été bien surprise quand le pauvre blond lui avait courut après dans les corridors de ce grand hôtel. Il l'avait suppliée presque à genoux de la suivre dans une chambre où ils seraient tranquille pour qu'elle puisse l'aider. Au départ, Sakura avait cru qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour une blessure, ou encore un coup de soleil à tartiner de crème hydratante, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle aurait même dû s'en douter, avec tous les paquets que Naruto avait traînés derrière elle et les autres filles, plus tôt dans la journée, quand il les avait rejointes au centre commercial.

Dans la chambre, le blond avait étalé devant elle un pantalon noir chic et une chemise blanche, puis cette cravate. Qu'il n'était pas capable de mettre. Avec un sourire tendre et limite moqueur, Sakura avait refermée la porte et s'était approché. Naruto s'était habillé puis lui avait tendu le morceau de tissu qu'elle enroula autour de sa nuque.

- Non, répondit-il. C'est ce soir…

- Le grand soir, acheva Sakura.

- Ouais. J'ai décidé de sortir toutes mes cartes.

- Et ton portemonnaie aussi, lança la jeune fille.

Naruto tourna la tête vers le lit majestueusement fait par les soins de cet hôtel 5 étoiles, sur lequel prônait les sacs qui contenaient ses achats d'un peu plus tôt.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Sakura, en voyant ça, roula ses beaux yeux émeraude et termina de nouer la cravate. Une fois fait, elle rebaissa les bras et fit quelques pas vers le lit. À mi-chemin, elle se retourna vers Naruto.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as acheté ?

- Euh… eh bien… je… c'est que… o-ok.

Naruto trébucha jusqu'au lit, et Sakura sourit en le constatant de plus en plus nerveux. Le blond sortit d'un sac un t-shirt tout neuf de couleur bleu, d'où pendait encore l'étiquette. Visiblement, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore enlevée, c'était un cadeau. De toute façon, il était trop petit pour lui – Naruto adorait quand c'était assez large. La couleur, le dessin (un aigle au plumage nuancé de rouge et de blanc)… Sakura aurait été vraiment stupide si elle ne devina pas l'heureux élu.

Naruto leva les yeux vers son amie, un fin sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il vit que Sakura avait comprit.

- Euh… ça lui plaira… à ton avis ?

- Tu veux rire, lâcha Sakura en s'approchant pour regarder le t-shirt de plus près. Il ne reçoit jamais rien de personne ! Mais… Pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau… je veux dire, en quel honneur ?

- Parce que j'l'aime ! s'exclama Naruto en reprenant d'un mouvement sec le vêtement.

Sakura sourit et Naruto, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire (sans avoir vraiment réfléchit avant), se mit à rougir encore plus.

Sakura posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches alors que le blond se racla la gorge, posant le vêtement sur le lit.

- Euh… c'est parce qu'il… c'est parce que… L'autre con n'a pas arrêté de lui offrir pleins de trucs sur la plage, grogna-t-il finalement, avec du dégoût dans la voix. Une glace, un tour de bateau…

- Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?

- Même pas en rêve, Sakura, répondit Naruto en tournant le dos à son amie.

Il retourna plonger dans ses paquets pendant que Sakura se disait qu'il mentait bien mal.

Après le t-shirt, Naruto sortit une petite boîte blanche. Sakura fronça les sourcils en croyant deviner que c'était un bijou. Naruto s'approcha et l'ouvrit sous ses yeux curieux. La jeune femme avait raison, c'était un bijou – ou plutôt, _des_ bijoux. En ouvrant la bouche de surprise, elle découvrit deux colliers simples en argent et qui brillaient déjà. Elle vit une pierre accrochée sur chacun : l'un avait un saphir et l'autre un onyx. Elle sourit : c'était la couleur respective de leurs prunelles.

- Le noir c'est pour moi, le bleu c'est pour lui, murmura Naruto.

- Tu as dû débourser une fortune ! souffla-t-elle, épatée.

- Mais non, dit le blond. Ce n'était pas si dispendieux… T'inquiète pas. Je m'étais préparé un peu d'argent pour les vacances et il se trouve que je ne savais pas quoi m'acheter, de toute façon. Sans oublier que c'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine…

Sakura était sans mot, le regard fixé sur les colliers. Naruto, inquiet par ce silence, demanda :

- A-Alors ?

- Si, avec ça, il ne te saute pas au cou… Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire. Mais… encore une fois, ce n'est pas… un peu… trop ?

- Tu crois qu'il va penser que je veux l'acheter ? paniqua le blond.

- Bien sûr que non… C'est juste que Sasuke n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour t'aimer, déclara Sakura d'une voix douce en relevant la tête vers Naruto.

- Je sais. Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de m'arrêter à ça. Je veux le rendre heureux, c'est tout.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha et se hissa sur le bout des orteils pour enlacer son ami blond. Naruto fut surpris mais lui rendit son étreinte.

- Ne doutes pas, et fonces. D'accord ? murmura Sakura au creux de son oreille et Naruto acquiesça silencieusement. Fais-toi confiance. Je crois qu'il n'attend que ça. Alors surprends-le !

Ému, Naruto ne dit rien suite à ces encouragements. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Il y a autre chose ? demanda la jeune Haruno en s'écartant finalement de Naruto pour s'approcher des paquets.

Naruto se tourna et regarda Sakura piger prudemment dans l'un des sacs. Il se mordilla une lèvre en refermant la boîte des bijoux, la glissant dans la poche de son pantalon.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en sortant de nombreux t-shirt, tous différents, mais tous très beaux, et qui restaient dans le style de Sasuke (elle était même très étonnée de voir à quel point Naruto le connaissait bien, connaissant exactement ses goûts vestimentaires). Elle les regarda donc un après l'autre, imaginant le brun dans chacun des t-shirts, se disant qu'il serait magnifique avec chaque vêtement. Naruto avait soigneusement choisi tous les morceaux pour que Sasuke soit à son meilleur… Avec un sourire, Sakura comprit qu'il n'y avait que Naruto qui pouvait illuminer Sasuke, de toutes les façons qui soient.

Elle se retourna finalement vers le blond.

- Ce n'est pas Noël, tu sais.

Avec un sourire irrésistiblement adorable, il répondit :

- Bah, on n'a pas vingt ans tous les jours…

* * *

Après le dîner, tout le monde se dispersa. Sasuke emmena son nouvel ami Kento aux salles d'arcades, sous le regard abattu du blond. La plupart des gars s'y rendirent, d'ailleurs. Naruto, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ayant l'air d'un chiot abandonné, demeura un moment attablé, lançant des regards déçus à Sakura. Celle-ci lui dit d'un regard de ne pas s'inquiéter – du moins c'est ce qu'il en comprit. Quant aux filles, elles se dispersèrent également. Ino, Izumi et Sakura quittèrent pour les salles de massages, tandis que Tenten et Hinata préférèrent une bonne baignade, alors elles se rendirent à la piscine.

Naruto se leva le dernier de table. Il déambula presque deux heures de temps, ensuite, dans les corridors de l'immense hôtel. Sakura lui avait brièvement expliqué le chemin pour chaque activité avant de partir avec Ino de son côté. Mais depuis, il restait là à attendre que son courage vienne. Il détestait savoir Sasuke avec ce mec. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Pendant le dîner, Naruto avait tout le temps de le regarder. Grand, maigre, des cheveux bruns ordinaires et des yeux verts terriblement banals. Sa peau blême n'avait aucun teint spécial et puis il était chiant à parler et parler encore de sa propre personne. Naruto ne pouvait pas le blairer, il le haïssait même déjà. C'était, d'ailleurs, en grande partie parce que, à un moment, il avait passé discrètement un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

Naruto faisait les cents pas dans le même corridor. Bon, déjà deux heures. Deux heures qu'il était là à se balader, écoutant chacun de ses pas repasser à la même place. Quelle heure était-il donc ? Peut-être 20 heures, ou dans les environs. Il avait entendu dire que vers 22 heures, une fête était organisée dans la salle de bal, transformé chaque samedi en _dancefloor_. C'était intéressant comme endroit. Un hôtel, avec restaurant, chambres, salles de jeux, piscine, massage, spa, et en prime, une boîte.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement et réalisa que ce soir était la dernière soirée de ses vacances. Il fallait qu'il se remonte les manches et qu'il déclare sa flamme à Sasuke, ne serait-ce que pour terminer ce séjour ici sur une bonne note. Mais ce n'était pas facile de se décider. Soit il allait repartir pour Konoha le cœur brisé, ou soit il allait regretter de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt, auquel cas il aurait pu passer cinq jours dans _ses_ bras. Plutôt que de regarder l'autre imbécile lui tourner autour.

Le blond finit par soupirer. C'était ridicule.

_Mais fais un homme de toi Naruto !_

Se décidant enfin, il se retourna et s'engagea dans le couloir adjacent à celui-ci. Il se rappela des indications de Sakura et se retrouva bientôt à l'escalier, et descendit jusqu'au sous-sol de l'immeuble. C'était là que les salles d'arcades étaient établies. Naruto s'y engouffra et chercha rapidement du regard quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait – l'un de ses amis. Il fit cependant le tour sans voir personne.

Prochaine destination : la piscine. Il doutait que toute sa bande se soit donné rendez-vous dans les salles de massage.

Il remonta donc à l'étage et sortit dehors dans la grande cours où se trouvait la piscine creusé. Il s'approcha d'un coin avec plusieurs longues chaises entourées de petit lampion éclairant doucement la soirée. La décoration était géniale et tout était magnifique. Il aurait aimé y être avec Sasuke… Oh, oui.

Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino et Sai étaient là, rassemblés.

Les deux filles ainsi que Kiba et Lee étaient dans l'eau, se bagarrant et riant comme des enfants. Naruto sourit en les voyant, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Hey les gars, lança-t-il.

- Naruto ! s'exclama Chôji.

- Laisse-nous deviner, intervint Saï. Tu cherches Sasuke ?

Naruto rougit doucement puis du coin de l'œil il vit Hinata s'approcher du bord de la piscine. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux, levant la tête vers lui.

- Chambre 231, révéla-t-elle. Kento nous a dit qu'ils y seraient si on les cherche.

- Quoi ? Avec lui ? Dans une chambre ? s'écria Naruto, la colère montant en lui.

Ses amis crurent le voir devenir violet. Le blond serra les poings, énervé – et possiblement jaloux, aussi – puis il se tourna et fonça comme une fusée à l'intérieur.

Hinata sourit en se retournant vers Tenten, Lee et Kiba. Ce dernier roula des yeux en lâchant :

- Mais il est vraiment con, Naruto, quand il est amoureux.

Quelques rires retentirent tout autour du jeune Inuzuka.

Naruto, de son côté, n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir monter deux étages si rapidement. Il chercha la chambre 231 comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte entrouverte, ayant entendu des voix…

- Hey, Sasuke, tu es vraiment un mec super cool. Et je… je t'aime bien, j'crois.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand il y eut un silence. Ses prunelles étaient fixées sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Entrer, prendre Sasuke par le bras et partir pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre ? Ou… simplement attendre. Qu'allait répondre Sasuke ?

Il ne put trouver de réponse à ses propres questionnements, que la voix de Sasuke s'éleva derrière le battant.

- Euh… j't'aime bien aussi.

- Oh, Sasuke, j'peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Ce gars, il te mérite pas, il aurait dû depuis longtemps remarquer que tu l'aimes. Avec moi, ce ne serait pas comme ça.

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent. Quoi ? Il parlait de lui, là, non ?

Le jeune Uzumaki était comme figé par les derniers mots entendus. Figé parce que Sasuke ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Des secondes interminables.

Mais bientôt un bruit mouillé, qui ressemblait à des lèvres se touchant, vint le réveiller de son « blocage ».

Ils s'embrassaient !

**Fin Narratrice.**

* * *

**Sasuke.**

- Hey, Sasuke, tu es vraiment un mec super cool. Et je… je t'aime bien, j'crois.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Avais-je bien entendu ?

Je levai le menton et vis son regard plus sérieux que jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? Ça, c'était prévu ? Je ne crois pas.

- Euh… j't'aime bien aussi, marmonnai-je après quelques secondes.

- Oh, Sasuke, j'peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Ce gars, il te mérite pas, il aurait dû depuis longtemps remarquer que tu l'aimes. Avec moi, ce ne serait pas comme ça.

J'étais assis sur le lit et lui il était debout devant, me regardant intensément. Nous étions, au départ, tous ensembles aux salles d'arcades, lorsque tout le monde avait décidé de changer d'activité. Ils étaient partis à la piscine, alors que Kento voulait que je monte avec lui dans une chambre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant, je pensais deviner. J'aimerais vraiment me tromper mais…

Je ravalai ma salive difficilement. Mais avant qu'un seul mot ne puisse franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, celles-ci se firent choper par les siennes. Il s'était approché rapidement et, se penchant, m'avait embrassé. Je fus surpris, mais pas tant que ça, après coup. Je devais m'y attendre. Pourquoi voudrait-il être seul avec moi sinon ? Merde. Je m'étais vraiment mis les pieds dans les plats.

Le baiser était doux mais à mon goût, il était désagréable. Ce n'était pas les lèvres que je désirais, et alors que j'allais le lui faire savoir, en le repoussant, il mit un genou sur le lit et mit sa grande main sur ma nuque comme pour me forcer à rester collé à sa bouche. Un gémissement m'échappa. Il me forçait ! Le baiser devenait de plus en plus dur, il était brusque, violent. Ça ne sentait pas bon…

Quand il commença à m'allonger, je paniquai. Bien qu'il soit de corpulence assez svelte et mince, il avait une de ces forces ! Et j'étais malheureusement en position de faiblesse, calé sous lui. Mais je réussis malgré tout à décoller ma bouche. Le dos plaqué au lit, je lui mordis la lèvre et il s'écarta.

- Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu voulais le rendre jaloux, ton mec, m'expliqua-t-il, sa main caressant langoureusement ma hanche, montant progressivement jusqu'à mon torse.

Je frissonnai à ce contact malsain, et m'empressai d'attraper sa main pour la retirer de mon corps.

- Imagine que l'un de tes amis lui dit que l'on est ici tous les deux, et qu'il décide de monter pour te voir… Et s'il nous entend. Il sera jaloux, je peux te le garantir. C'est ce que tu voulais ? Oh, laisse-toi aller…

Il replongea vers ma bouche et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je fus un moment déstabilisé, confus, étudiant ses dernières paroles. Si Naruto nous entendait. Nous entendait faire quoi, exactement ? La seule pensée de Naruto derrière cette porte à écouter ce gars me toucher contre mon gré m'envoyait des frissons d'horreur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça !

Alors, dans un excès de colère, je lui mis mon genou dans le ventre, et réussis à défaire mon bras de l'emprise de ses mains pour le cogner sur la tête avec mon poing.

Il rompit le baiser pour gémir de douleur, et j'en profitai pour le repousser. Je me redressai ensuite et m'essuyai les lèvres.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Naruto est le seul que j'aime. Navré pour toi si tu n'as pas encore comprit mais tu ne m'intéresse pas !

Il leva le nez vers moi. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Le temps que je mis à essayer de le comprendre, il se jeta sur moi de nouveau. Me clouant au lit, m'écartant les jambes d'un coup de bassin, plongea dans ma bouche comme une bête sauvage, je m'entendis gémir très fort, un gémissement qu'il étouffa en mettant sa langue dans ma bouche.

Au même instant, la porte partit dans le mur. Quelques pas précipités et Kento disparut de ma vue. Je l'entendis se faire jeter par terre.

Je me ressaisis bien vite, me redressant dans une position décente. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Naruto debout de toute sa hauteur, une aura effrayante autour de lui, tenant Kento par le col, le traînant par terre. Et sa voix qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- Non mais t'es sourd ? Il a dit non !

Mon cœur fit un bond incommensurable dans ma poitrine, alors que mes mains nerveuses replaçaient mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Je m'essuyai de nouveau la bouche en tentant de me rassoir correctement sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur « mon mec », incroyablement beau dans sa jalousie.

Kento se releva quand Naruto le lâcha. Replaçant son col, il défia le blond mais il n'avait aucune chance. Je souris, un petit rictus en coin, sachant que la seule chose à faire c'était de partir maintenant. Ou tomber à genoux et demander pardon…

- Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il sans lâcher le regard bleu de Naruto.

Je pouvais voir ses poings trembler. Combien de temps avait-il été derrière la porte ? Oh, et puis je m'en fichais.

- Tu devrais partir, si tu veux garder ta tête telle qu'elle est, déclara finalement Naruto d'une voix sombre.

Kento ne se fit pas prier. Il me lança un dernier regard et partit sans dire un mot, gardant la tête haute malgré tout.

Je ne sais pas ce que je m'étais imaginé, mais c'était idiot.

Naruto ne vint pas me prendre dans ses bras pour me demander si j'allais bien. Il ne me demanda pas non plus si ce crétin avait eut le temps de me faire quoique ce soit. Non, il me lança un simple regard confus. Aussitôt, je me remis à trembler. Mon cœur dépassa les limites de vitesse et je ne pus plus penser correctement.

De mes lèvres tremblantes s'échappèrent ces mots :

- Euh… c'pas ce que tu crois…

Naruto me fixa si longuement que je faillis tomber dans les pommes. Figé comme une statue, il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il était mignon… il avait presque l'air triste.

- Naruto… ? Je… c'était pas ce que tu crois, répétai-je.

- Tu as dit que je suis le seul que tu aimes.

Rythme cardiaque incontrôlable. Pression élevée. Arrêt du fonctionnement de mon cerveau. Ce fut à mon tour de jouer à la statue. Bien sûr, ça aussi, il l'avait entendu.

- Euh… oui, marmonnai-je.

Mon Dieu ! Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite. C'était agréable comme sensation, mais flippante en même temps. Comme si mon organe était une voiture de formule un et qui allait bientôt échapper à mon contrôle. J'avais peur de vaciller, si je me levais, j'avais peur de tomber comme un pauvre idiot, tellement j'étais fou de lui. La seule chose qui semblait fonctionner – et la seule chose dont j'avais conscience du fonctionnement – quand je le regardais, c'était de mes yeux. Et de l'image qu'ils envoyaient. Son image. Son visage magnifique. Son regard étonné, incrédule. Sa frimousse irrésistible…

- Et si tu me l'avais dit plutôt… Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir des doutes, et je n'aurais pas suivi ce plan débile inventé par Sakura et Izumi…

Il lâcha un petit rire, doux son mélodieux qui m'emporta loin.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord… soufflai-je.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

Une. Deux. Trois.

- Hein, attends, quoi ?

Naruto partit d'un autre rire doux. Il s'approcha et me prit les deux mains pour me relever.

- Sakura et Izumi ont élaboré un plan machiavélique pour nous mettre ensemble, expliqua-t-il. Izumi devait me séduire pendant les vacances, pour te rendre jaloux et te pousser à m'avouer tes sentiments.

J'étais abasourdi par cette révélation. Mes yeux grands ouverts en témoignaient.

- Aah…

- Ça a fonctionné ?

- Oui.

Il pouffa.

- Tellement, que j'ai piqué l'idée…

- Avec Kento ? devina-t-il.

- Ouais… Ça m'enrageait de voir Izumi te tourner autour, et de voir que tu me délaissais… Alors j'ai fait la même chose quand j'ai rencontré Kento. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu déciderais à faire les premiers pas si je faisais semblant de ne plus avoir d'intérêt pour toi… Mais t'inquiète, hein, je… je ne l'aime pas ! I-Il ne m'intéresse pas, même pas un peu ! Tu peux en être sûr, je…

Il m'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, se penchant vers moi. Il glissa ses mains chaudes de part et d'autre de mon visage et ce fut le plus merveilleux baiser auquel je pus goûter de toute mon existence. Des papillons se mirent à vibrer dans mon estomac, c'était la grande fête là-dedans. Mon cœur, lui, bondissait dans ma poitrine comme un dingue. Disfonctionnement total du reste de mon organisme mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais mes lèvres pour savourer le goût des siennes autant que je voudrai, et ma mémoire pour enregistrer chaque seconde…

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et m'abandonnai à lui avec toute la conviction du monde.

**Fin Sasuke.**

* * *

**Épilogue.**

Quelle soirée ! Ouf ! Je suis épuisée.

On a dansé toute la nuit durant, bu autant de champagne que possible, puis dansé encore. La musique était rafraîchissante, malgré la chaleur des corps tout autour de nous, et on pouvait sentir l'été dans chaque note, et chaque moment passé à sauter et à s'éclater. Je crois que je peux dire avec certitude que mes vacances sont réussies. Surtout, lorsque j'ai vu Kento et Izumi se taper dans la paume, puis, plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke nous rejoindre, bizarrement souriants… Je me suis surprise à sourire aussi, croyant deviner qu'il n'y avait pas que mes vacances qui étaient réussies.

Après avoir fait la fête et s'être baigné un maximum dans la piscine, on est tous rentrés au chalet. Il fallait bien aller se coucher. Demain, à la première heure, nous devrions repartir pour Konoha. Aaah… Déjà. Au moins, je ramènerais avec moi de beaux souvenirs…

Je sortis de la salle de bain habillée de mon pyjama, et entendis aussitôt :

- Pssssst ! Sakura, viens un peu par là !

Je me tournai. C'était Ino, au bout du couloir. Elle était accompagnée de Tenten, Hinata, Izumi, Neji, Saï, Chôji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino puis Lee, devant la porte de… de ma chambre ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? lançai-je.

- Un vrai film à l'eau de rose, hihihi ! ricana Ino les mains devant la bouche comme une fillette.

Je m'approchai, curieuse, et me plaçai de façon à pouvoir regarder à travers la fine fente de la porte entrouverte.

Je vis Naruto et Sasuke, dans notre chambre. Ils étaient installés sur les couvertures, visiblement prêts à aller dormir. Ils étaient en pyjama et la mine visiblement fatigué et Naruto était en train de lui distribuer ses cadeaux. L'un après l'autre, en commençant par les t-shirt. J'étais amusée de voir les réactions de Sasuke. D'abord, notre ténébreux semblait touché, un peu embarrassé de recevoir autant de chose d'un seul coup.

- Ça y est, chuchota Ino. Il va lui donner le bijou ! Le bijou !

Je lui avais tout raconté, évidemment.

- Mais chut, Ino ! lança Tenten. Ils vont nous entendre !

- Euh… et ça c'est… le dernier, dit Naruto en s'approchant, s'assoyant plus près de Sasuke.

Il posa la petite boîte blanche dans ses mains tendues et Sasuke l'ouvrit. Son air timide se changea rapidement… à profondément ému. Il parut même presque sur le point de pleurer, observant le collier, le tenant de ses mains tremblantes. Il avait l'air si fragile comme ça.

Après un petit moment, Sasuke regarda ailleurs en essuyant une larme qui coula. Naruto, inquiet, s'empressa de demander :

- Euh… Sasuke, t'aimes pas ? Tout… Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment ton style de vêtement, hein ? Et tu ne portes pas de bijoux… c'est vrai, j'aurais dû savoir. Bon, je vais rapporter, c'est pas grave… t'en fais pas, hein.

- Mais tais-toi, idiot, balbutia Sasuke en souriant. Évidemment que j'aime. Personne ne m'avait jamais offert autant de chose en même temps… C'est juste que… je n'ai rien à te donner, moi, en retour…

Naruto parut déstabilisé par les mots de Sasuke. Je ne sus pas exactement combien de temps s'écoula, avant qu'un sourire ne réapparaisse sur ses traits enfantins. Il se passa une main derrière la tête en s'exclamant :

- Bah tu sais, t'as qu'à me dire que tu m'aimes et j'suis comblé !

Sasuke le regarda intensément. Quelque chose passa soudainement entre eux, entre leurs deux regards. Quelque chose de sensuel, puissant, chimique, quelque chose qui était si réel que nous le vîmes presque dans l'air.

Et sans prévenir, Sasuke balaya ses cadeaux de côté pour libérer le passage et se jeta comme un damné au cou de Naruto, y enroulant ses bras. Tous deux tombèrent à la renverse, s'embrassant fougueusement.

Ino ne put se retenir.

- YEEEESSS !

Nous nous claquâmes tous les paumes, heureux que ces deux là soient enfin réunis. Ils nous auront donné du fil à retordre jusqu'au bout… mais ils étaient finalement ensembles et comblés, et c'était ça l'important.

C'est ce soir-là que, pour la toute première fois, Naruto et Sasuke s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous mes yeux tendres.

**FIN.**


End file.
